Melvin Sneedly’s Revenge (Reupload)
I had never believed in the paranormal or any abnormal, spooky things relating to it, but now that this event has occurred to me, I think I do now. It all started on a normal afternoon. I was just browsing the web for random things. Suddenly, an idea came into mind. I decided to watch some movies that I like. I thought of a movie that was very great. It’s name was Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. I went onto my favorite free streaming site, KissCartoon, and immediately typed the title into the search bar. Low and behold, it was on the site. I watched it and laughed hysterically through the entire thing, especially the scene with the sock puppets and George and Harold repeatedly dumping water on Mr. Krupp, causing him to change into Captain Underpants and then back to normal several times. Needless to say, it was a fun night. After watching, I clicked the search bar, then thought: “I gotta see more Captain Underpants-related things,” and looked up Captain Underpants. Surprisingly, it gave me more results than just the 2017 movie. The second result besides the aforementioned film was “Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie - Melvin Sneedly’s Revenge (Deleted Scene).” This perked my interest and I decided to watch it. Clicking it, it sent me to the usual player with the play button. Excited, I clicked it and the video began. It started normally, with George and Harold mocking Melvin in class. The nerd looked absolutely mortified and pissed. It then faded to the kids going on the bus in the rain, wearing rain coats. Melvin, who forgot to bring his rain coat, was walking to the bus and George and Harold purposely ran into him on their way, knocking him into a large puddle of mud. The mud covered kid lifted his head, his face contorted in anger. “Those pieces of shit...” he said in an angry tone. “I’ll show them... I’LL SHOW THEM ALL!” I was shocked at DreamWorks putting in a cuss word in a kids film. “Gee,” I thought. “This must have been one of the reasons they cut this scene.” It cut to George and Harold getting off the bus and heading to their treehouse, talking about ideas for their latest Captain Underpants comic. They got inside the treehouse and, as they did, Melvin came up behind them from the ladder and hit them in the back of their heads, knocking them both out. Later, the duo woke up. They tried to move, but saw that their arms and legs were tied up by a tight rope. They were in a dark room that was probably a garage, but I couldn’t see well enough. Suddenly, Melvin jumped into their line of sight, holding a drill gun. He immediately drove it into George’s stomach. Blood and guts splattering out all over Melvin. Harold was disgusted by all the gore and vomited on the floor. Melvin then grabbed a knife and gouged out George’s eyes. They fell to the floor and the nerd stomped on them until they were mushy and unrecognizable as human eyeballs. “No! No! NOOOOOOO!” shouted Harold. “STOP THIS, MELVIN, YOU STUPID BASTARD!” Melvin looked up from the eyeball mush and to the blonde haired boy. “I won’t stop until your both dead!” he told Harold. Melvin then grabbed an axe and beheaded Harold. Blood sprayed out from the stump the boy’s head used be attached to. Melvin then grabbed his limp body and cut open his stomach using a saw blade. He then grabbed the dead kid’s guts out and ate them. His mouth full of blood. “Why... Melvin... WHY?!” George asked weakly. “Because, weakling...” the nerd explained. “Life is a game that I must win!” He then grabbed the axe he used to behead Harold and sliced George clean in half, ending his life immediately. “It’s sad this didn’t go longer, guys,” Melvin said, examining his work with great pleasure and satisfaction. “But I finally got you two out of my life and it is now time to rid the world of laughter. You two were my first victims that I rid of the putrid emotion.” Professor Poopypants then came out from hiding. “Good job, my sidekick,” he told Melvin in a sinister voice. The two psychopaths then began to laugh evilly. The screen turn cut to black and the video ended. I was honestly shocked and in awe at this deleted scene. I really saw why they got rid of it. They literally got rid of the main heroes in a grotesque and fucked up way. I’m glad this scene was never in the movie. I just couldn’t believe that under Melvin’s nerdy, arrogant personality, he’s truly a sick, twisted murderous monster who wants to slaughter everything containing the emotion of laughter. This truly makes me see him in a different light. Never ever watch this deleted scene. It was gotten rid of and forgotten for a reason.